The Enigma Of Her Skin
by asian anonymous
Summary: Riza and Roy's lives are finally coming together. Everything they've worked for, everything they've overcome together is finally paying off. Old friends are reunited, and everything is falling right into place. Amestris is safe. But the real question is: are they? After all, nothing good lasts forever. Or so they say… SEQUEL TO: The Burden On Her Back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I only am responsible for the (albeit poorly written and devised) plot.**

**So…. I'M BACK!**

**Hope some people took pity on me and at least clicked the link for this story...**

**If you have absolutely no idea what is going on, this is a sequel to 'The Burden On Her Back,' which was the last (and also my first _ever_ ****fic) story I posted. **

**Read that first. **

**To anyone who forgot, I'm Pyro. **

**Feel free to call me that. **

**And just a warning: that's one of the only things I'll respond to.**

**And so begins 'The Enigma.' (That's what I'm calling it for short. I might change that later, but feel free to refer to it as that in the meantime.)**

**I know this is kinda delayed, but I want to say my traditional thank you to the last reviewers/followers/people who favorited The Burden On Her Back. **

**Pleasantly ****Premeditated**

**cherrybut quiet**

**The freaking guest who didn't leave their name. **

**heroesofolympus63**

**flying mint bunny 77**

**(Sorry in advance, because my ANs are always really long.)**

* * *

><p>Edward Elric looked down at the person currently staring at him from the cement.<p>

She was _really_ pretty. Any romantic feelings he had were all directed unconditionally at Winry (though, she didn't know that just yet), but that didn't mean he wouldn't admit it.

She was definitely older than him, though he could only really tell by the level of maturity radiating off of her. Her eyes looked wiser, holding more knowledge than most people. (Not old enough to be his mother, _definitely not_, but maybe an older cousin…? An aunt…?)

Her face… her face reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was so familiar, and Ed was so busy trying to place her that he completely disregarded the man (presumably her date) trying to help her up.

Alphonse and Winry were thinking along the same lines, trying to figure out who this person was, or who she reminded them of.

Winry knew those eyes. Golden, sometimes amber. Fierce, passionate. This woman was _gorgeous,_ able to draw the attention of an entire room. And the fact that she had absolutely no idea was probably part of the reason why. The way she held her head, skilled hands brushed away her hair, it was so damn irritating that they couldn't quite recognize her_._

Then she spoke their names. First, so softly, they didn't hear it.

_"Winry?"_

Then she spoke up.

"Winry Rockbell? Edward? Alphonse?"

And then Winry knew.

Al and Ed were still in the dark, but then Winry's eyes drifted and she knew they'd figure it out soon.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She asked, completely and utterly confused.

Alphonse nearly fell over and Ed's jaw dropped.

Their head turned just a fraction of an inch to see someone they _definitely _recognized right off the bat.

"Colonel Mustang?" Alphonse asked (not impolitely, because again, it's _Alphonse_ we're talking about).

"Hi Alphonse," Riza responded weakly, as Roy helped her up.

Ed was still technically under his command, but he'd asked for temporary leave, and Roy had granted his request without a second thought. God knows that that boy deserved it.

He had actually been due to report back in the next couple of weeks, a small detail that had slipped everyone's mind.

Alphonse hurried to pick up her dropped bag, his eyes flickering between the two.

Last time they'd seen the pair, Roy had been recovering from blindness and his Lieutenant has still been healing from her slit throat.

It had been kind of obvious that they had some sort connection that ran deeper than office ranks, to everyone. But this was a public display of...

"Holy crap, are you two on a date?" Ed asked, still appalled that he'd just thought about Colonel Bastard's woman in the wrong way. Lieutenant Hawkeye was almost an aunt in his eyes. Roy had been the only father figure he'd had for several years, and with him came his bodyguard. (And anyone who didn't see the romantic connection must have been completely blind.)

"Fuhrer Grumman was kind enough to drop the fraternization laws at his granddaughter's request." Roy explained shortly, his eyes trying to communicate that this was a REALLY bad place to discuss this.

Ed nodded, having more than enough practice intercepting and understanding gestures.

Roy held Riza's hand and immediately interlocked their fingers, a fact that no one missed.

"How about we go back to my place?"

* * *

><p>"So, Edward, how have you been?" Riza asked, settling into a chair at Roy's dining table. He blinked at her, still not understanding how this person in front of him was the woman he'd served with for years.<p>

He shook his head.

Winry pulled up a chair next to him.

"Uh…" he hesitantly began. "I've been thinking… and I'm coming back to work under the Colonel. I know I can't actually perform alchemy anymore, but I've been told that I'm guaranteed a position right under the Colonel, as is Alphonse. As State Alchemists, we can help other people, through research. Al decided he wants to apply, to study and learn more about alkahestry. Do you remember May Chang?"

Riza nodded, recalling the girl with that strange cat.

"She wants to help Al, so Amestris can start learning to 'read the dragon's pulse.' I was going to ask the Colonel what he thought of the idea." Edward's eyes suddenly lit up. "What do you think?"

"Roy would love that," she admitted. "And he would have it no other way; both of you reporting to him directly. But are you both sure you're ready for all that attention?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Winry smacked him in the head.

"Sorry," he apologized sincerely. "Old habits die hard."

"It's fine. Swear all you want; you've got nothing on Roy."

Riza chuckled, now understanding that they hadn't been made aware of Roy's current change in rank.

"You really haven't been keeping up with the military news have you?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Roy's set to become Fuhrer by the end of next month."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, there were questions. Lots, and lots of questions.<p>

Since the Homunculi had been taken down, a little more than a year ago, there hadn't been much time for catching up. Ishvalans had needed to be taken care of and dealt with, as had the corrupt government officers, and Edward along with his brother had needed time to re-adjust to their real bodies.

They'd been careful to not reveal to much. Not out of lack of trust, but just to let them process everything slowly. Take everything in first.

They'd spoken of Riza's true/other identity, their new relationship, Roy's new almost-position, and not much else. Ed had a very hard time believing that Roy had actually grown a pair and asked her out. That them took so damn long to get together.

Dammit he owed Al money.

Turns out, they had come back early, cutting their vacation time short. Al and Ed wanted to join Roy's team, and Winry had been looking to expand their automail business in Central.

May was going to meet them in roughly two months. She'd traveled back to Xing to deliver the good news. Their village was going to be taken under the wing of Ling his people (his village, you know what I mean). They would be spared.

Roy and Riza hadn't missed the slight red that had graced Alphonse's face when he'd spoken of the young lady. It had been at least a year since he'd seen her last, though they still communicated by mail.

Roy ruffled Ed's hair, saying that he officially couldn't make short jokes anymore. Ed had beamed with pride and satisfaction with that.

Al no longer needed the cane, and could even spar with his bother again. Riza had smiled at that, knowing that had been a part of their normal routine, at one point.

"So…. You and May huh?"

Alphonse matched the same color of Ed's old coat.

* * *

><p>Winry yawned, and rubbed at her tired eyes.<p>

"Do you three have a place to say?" Roy said as he walked in, followed by Ed and Al. He'd been talking with the blonde teenagers about their new positions, and whether or not they were totally ready to accept.

They'd agreed without hesitation, saying that they were more than ready.

Ed had punched him in the shoulder, 'playfully' of course, and congratulated him on this new development. Then he'd promised that if anything happened to the Lieutenant, he was going to punch him so hard he might risk losing the ability to have kids. Ever.

Roy then nodded, happy the Ed was looking out for Riza, even though they'd never been very close.

Al had reprimanded his brother, smacked him in the side of the head. But when he'd passed Roy, he promised under his breath that he agreed with his brother whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, we rented a house in a nice neighborhood. It's kind of close to here, if we drove it'd take us maybe ten minutes. We still have to unpack though…."

"Nonsense. Just stay here for the night! I insist, I've got more than enough space." Roy said, gesturing to the hallway that led to his guest rooms.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't even have clothes to change in!" Alphonse asked timidly.

"Easy. You can borrow something of mine for tomorrow. We can drop you off at home in the morning."

"But what about Winry?"

"She can borrow clothes from Riza. I think you two are about the same size."

Riza nodded.

"Say… Tomorrow I'm off work. Roy still has to go into the office, but what do you say I help you guys move in? We can just make a quick stop at my house in the morning, and then Roy can drop us off on his way to work," Riza suggested.

"Really? Are you sure that you're up for that?" Winry asked, hopeful that she would have another female to talk to tomorrow.

She loved Ed and Al, she really did, but there were some things that only a girl would understand. (No matter _how_ feminine Al acted sometimes.)

And besides, there were a few feelings about a certain blonde that she needed to get off of her chest.

* * *

><p>"Are you and Miss Riza sleeping together?" Al asked.<p>

Roy's face twisted, and he coughed. He spun to face him, both the same deep crimson.

Al, just realizing how that sounded, began to apologize profusely.

"I- I meant like, is she sharing a room with you tonight or whether me and brother need to stay in the same room! Swear, I wouldn't ask that! Sorry, I should've thought that out before I said it!" Alphonse quickly tried to explain himself.

Roy relaxed, though the color still didn't leave his face.

"It's okay Alphonse. Yeah, me and Riza are sharing the room tonight. You and Ed don't have to share."

Ed popped his head around the corner.

"So you _are_ sleeping with your Lieutenant?" He asked, purposely pushing his buttons.

Roy didn't have exactly the same response.

"No."

Ed blinked.

"I'm not gonna push my luck, I still can't believe she's my…" he coughed. "-girlfriend."

"So…." he asked, his signature smirk once again settling onto his face. The uncomfortable moment, at least for him, was over. Al knew that look all too well.

_Brother's probably about to get his butt kicked._

"While we're on the topic, what's going on with your mechanic? Finally seduce her yet?" Roy asked, recalling the phrase Maes' asked every single time he ran into the boys.

"What the hell are you going on about?! I don't like Winry? I... I- I-" He slowly reddened, and he froze up.

"He's in denial…." Alphonse stage whispered to the Colonel.

No kidding.

"She's just a friend!" He insisted. "She's my best friend, aside from you Al, and that's all!"

The heat coming off his skin suggested otherwise.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

As Winry was handed a folded shirt and a pair of pajama pants by Riza, Roy and Al's mingled laughter drifted up to their ears.

It was truly good for everyone to be together again.

* * *

><p>Roy flipped off the lights, and nervously sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

Riza had turned in almost an hour ago, as had Winry, while the guys had continued discussing new developments.

He' been nervously anticipating this moment; he hadn't laid next to Riza since… well, Ishval. An he didn't even remember it!

He was nervously wringing his hands together, hoping that he wouldn't subconsciously screw something up. Who knows what he'd try in his sleep?

He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, and a cheek was pressed up against his.

"Hey. You okay?"

Riza's voice had a calming effect on him instantly; and the tension in his back melted away. She ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine."

"C'mon. Let's go to bed. It's past midnight already."

She held his hand, and pulled the covers over her. He followed suit, and just in case, he broke their contact to turn his back towards her, lying on his side.

If he'd turned around he would've seen the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked, too quite for him to hear. She had her hand outstretched between them under the blanket.

Just in case he changed his mind.

And as she began to slip into a dream, he feigned sleep.

Until he too drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Roy's nose was flooded with the smell of Riza.<p>

One glance down and he knew why.

In his sleep, he'd abandoned any intention of staying away and ended up holding her to his chest. Looking down, he stared at her face, features smoothed out and peaceful.

One of her dainty, experienced (NOT THAT KIND OF EXPERIENCE) hands was pressed to his chest, and the other lay on his neck lightly. Her entire torso was enveloped by his arms, and he was secretly elated.

On the other hand, he was cursing himself for being so needy.

_You couldn't have gone eight hours without violating her personal space?_ He asked himself critically.

Riza stirred, having felt his heartbeat as it began to speed up.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and then one amber eye was revealed as she opened it a crack. She groggily forced the other one open, and as she realized exactly who was staring down at her, she smiled.

Sleepily, she yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"G'morning," she mumbled. He laughed.

_Too. Damn. Cute._

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Well aren't you energetic this morning," she grumbled, all of a sudden remembering what ungodly hour it was. (Riza typically needed a few minutes to become a morning person.)

"Someone's grumpy this morning…" Roy said in a singsongy voice, purposefully egging her on.

"Don't make me shoot you," she warned, her eyes flashing dangerously. He took it in without a concern.

Worst case scenario he'd use Maes as a human shield.

Yep, that was his backup plan.

* * *

><p>Winry slammed the car door, effectively startling Edward enough to make Alphonse bend over laughing. He'd been leaning against the window, starting to drift off.<p>

He jolted upright, smacking the back of his head against the headrest.

Winry snorted, which opened the floodgates to a fit of laughter. Disgruntled, Edward shot her a glare, which she countered easily.

With a wrench.

To his head.

He cursed, and hurriedly climbed out of the car.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Al shrunk back in fear, hoping he wouldn't also have to suffer her wrath. Winry shot him a reassuring glare, which Edward processed incredulously.

"Hey…. Why doesn't he get a wrench in his head too?" He whined.

"Because," was her short reply.

Riza smiled, seeing how familiar they all were with each other.

"Uh, Mr. Mustang?" Winry asked timidly. He waved off the rest of her sentence to say:

"Ms. Rockbell you can just call me Roy. I don't mind. But hey," he said, pointing at Ed. "That's still just 'Mustang' to you." He sent Edward a smile, just to show he was kidding.

"Oh! Thanks, and you can just can just call me Winry!" The automail mechanic said with an almost alarming amount of enthusiasm. "I was just going to ask you something. Why didn't we just go to Miss Riza's house first?"

Roy's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"We did," Roy said slowly, the house they'd just pulled up right next to looming right behind him. (Not in her driveway, but along the side of the street.)

"But wait, that's _our_ house right there," Winry said, pointing at the house just across that street.

"….Well," Roy managed to say after a few seconds of confused silence. "Guess we'll be seeing you guys more often than we thought."

"That's my house back there," Riza said, stepping forward to gesture back at her home.

"Welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

><p><strong>So…. sound okay so far?<strong>

**I know, I know. It doesn't sound very exciting so far, but I just didn't want to cram all of this new information into the first chapter. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Same as last time, I'll try and post every other week, if not ever week. If I'm away for longer than that with no explanation, feel free to fill my PM inbox with angry questions. **

**See ya soon,**

**-Pyro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I only am responsible for the (albeit poorly written and devised) plot.**

**HELLO THERE!**

**(Sorry. We had a power outage. And I fell on black ice and sprained my wrist. That's my justification for the overdue posting. I know it's not a good excuse.)**

**I literally checked this story's stats on the day I published it and...**

**Holy...**

**OHMYGOD! I got so many people following TBOHB, who jumped right into this ****story without hesitation. Than you so much, for immediately favoriting/following TEOHS (yeah, I realize it doesn't acronym well. Too bad I'm gonna keep using it anyway…)**

**I'm really happy to a) hear from you all and b) to know you're all still alive.**

**Just wondering (PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW ON THIS I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO), what should the teenagers call Riza/Roy? Miss Riza? Riza? Mustang? Colonel Bastard?**

**So, lets continue the tradition I've had for so long which is: specifically thanking the people who followed/favorited/reviewed/PMed.**

**TheFlyingLionFromNarnia**

**SquishyJellyKittenOfDoom**

**Rex the wolf**

**Curious 0309**

**DarkWinxGirl**

**Daddy'sLittleAngie99**

**flying mint bunny 77**

**Sorry (in advance) because the plot line sucks...**

* * *

><p>Boxes.<p>

Lots, and lots of boxes. Big, heavy boxes.

Riza lifted one with little to no trouble, and started to carry it up the front steps. Behind her, the Elrics gaped.

_"Has the the Lieutenant always been so strong?!" _Edward whispered to his brother in disbelief. Alphonse openly looked on, surprised.

Riza looked back concerned, as the two boys had been suspiciously quiet as of late. One thing she'd learned with the Colonel: quiet (and alive) meant trouble. No sound meant something was wrong, because when men were practically silent on their own will, something was up. Sometimes good, sometimes bad.

Usually bad.

Her own personal experience suggested that this rule applied to all men. All of them. Even the decent ones.

"Edward, are you and your brother alright?"

"N-no we're fine Lieutenant!" Ed responded, flustered.

"Are you sure?" She asked, setting her heavy load down gently on the floor.

"Yeah, me and brother are fine!" Alphonse insisted, accidentally bumping Ed and causing him to drop his own box. Full of spare automail parts. Right onto his automail foot. Ed yanked his foot out from under the cardboard box. Not out of pain (obviously), but rather, the fear of damaging his foot.

_Damn… I just got this tuned up last week!_ Ed thought, inspecting his automail. Luckily for him, his metal limb had come out unscathed.

"Whew," Ed gave a sigh of relief.

_One less thing to worry about,_ he thought as he gathered the box back into his arms. _At least I don't have to worry about Winry murdering me today._

"I'm safe for now," Ed muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that Ed?" A voice came from just over his shoulder. Ed jumped, just barely catching himself before he knocked himself over. Spinning around, he found himself looking at Winry's suspicious expression.

"I thought I heard-"

"Nope! It was nothing! I didn't say a thing! Yeah we're ll good here!" Ed's fake enthusiasm only made her eyebrows rise.

"Okaaayyy then…." Winry decided to drop the matter, knowing that this could very well just be another weird phase for him. He did this sometimes; shorted out and acted like an idiot for a few minutes.

Eventually it'd pass. Like always.

Until then, she was going to talk with Miss Riza, who already seemed a little… different since the Colonel had left. Or rather, the soon-to-be Fuhrer.

Just… different. She didn't look unhappy, or depressed. Not like she was about to fall apart at the seams, or crumple in on herself. But the air around her, the way she carried herself… it was different than the night before.

Winry wasn't exactly sure what it was.

But now that they were neighbors… there was loads of time to figure it out.

* * *

><p>After all of the time she'd been spending with Roy recently, Riza hand't realized how strange it was to just talk girl to girl again. She hand't been all alone with just Rebecca andor Maria in what felt like forever.

Now there was Winry, and even though she was younger than her a considerable amount, the two got along perfectly. (I'm gonna set this so Winry is eighteen and Riza's like… twenty-five, twenty-six, okay? Don't like it, too bad.)

Winry hauled another bag up the stairs, this one full of clothes. Winry unzipped the duffel, and began dumping shirts in drawers.

"I'm so glad you and the boys live here now. This house has been empty ever since I moved to Central City," Riza said, fixing the hinges on the busted door to what would soon be Alphonse's bedroom.

Between the idle chatting, there was comfortable silence as the two worked on. They moved from room to room, filling drawers with clothes and fixing doors.

"Why are boys such idiots?" Winry whined, as she began organizing her tools in her new workroom. She spoke with more freedom, and no filter; now that Ed and Al had left. (One of their beds had broken in the moving truck. A support bar needed replacing.)

Riza laughed, the sound echoing through the halls.

"I've been wondering that my whole life," Riza said, happy to finally have someone she could act as a big sister towards. Maria and Rebecca already knew practically everything there was to know about being a girl. Unless it was about weapons or self defense, Riza didn't have any knowledge to offer that they didn't already posses.

But now with Winry...

"Do they ever grow up?" Winry complained, thinking of all the stupid/concerning stunts Edward had pulled over the years. Less so with Al, because he usually had his head screwed on straight. But with Ed… All those wrenched to the head must've given him brain damage or something.

"Nope," Riza answered confidently, without a hint of doubt. "Sometimes they get a little better, and mature to some extent, but in reality, we just get more tolerant."

(This is how you can tell I'm a girl. The way I not-so-subtly poke fun at the entire male population.)

Winry groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Shit. And here I was, hoping he would spontaneously mature or something…" Winry trailed off, smiling at a memory. "But I guess he wouldn't really be _Ed_ if he was all grown up."

"So Edward, huh?" Winry's fingers gripped the wrench she'd been holding. Riza had sudden;y slipped into the prying older sister, a fact that Winry didn't seem to mind all that much.

_Just… Just thinking about that thick-headed dumbass whose head is denser than lead makes me_ _angry… _

She was practically trembling with anger and sadness, though her getting worked up wasn't the result of something he'd recently done. More like something he _hadn't_ done.

Well, a little bit of both.

She knew she liked him, she'd known for years. Once, a while ago, there'd been a really close call. In Briggs. She figured the cold had been causing him so much pain, and his almost-frostbite probably hadn't helped. She said something, something while leaning in dangerously close.

And he still hadn't mentioned it. There were only two possibilities, because there was no way in hell that he hadn't heard it. Though, moments before he'd had some sort of panic attack.

She figured a) he'd been so delirious in the moment after his little episode that he hadn't really been paying attention or b) he just decided to ignore her and pretend the whole ordeal had never happened.

Throughout her steady stream of thoughts, her fingers tightened around the cold metal until her knuckles started to turn white.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" Riza asked, not looking up from her work.

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Clang._

Winry's hand went slack, and the wrench clattered to the floor.

She stood, frozen, as she stared off in horror.

"I… I- don't-"

Swallow.

"-Know quite what you mean by that," she managed to stammer out.

Riza set her hand on her shoulder. "You can get that past Roy, Ed, and maybe Al. But there's no way I'm buying that crap. I am a girl, Ms. Rockbell-"

"Winry. Call me Winry."

Riza smiled.

"Winry. You can't fool me. C'mon. I promise, my lips are sealed."

Winry cracked.

"Well…."

* * *

><p>The second moving truck had come and gone, meaning that Winry and Riza had put all of the basic necessities had been delivered in the proper places. Bed frames, mattresses, dressers. Big cardboard boxes were stacked up all around the house, as the two slowly but steadily worked through a majority of it.<p>

The sun was already setting; as it began to disappear behind the horizon.

And the boys still weren't back.

"I'm kinda worried," Riza said, looking out the front window in concern. Hoping that the blondes would suddenly emerge from the darkness that had begun to settle over the area.

No such luck.

Winry wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, also turning to look outside. Muttering to herself, she wen to the phone, dialing a number.

"Dammit guys. Where are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Ring<em>

The Colonel lifted the phone up, and brought it to his ear as he continued scanning lines of text. Damn, this was repetitive.

_Ugh, I feel like this is just the same consent form over and over again__…_ Roy mentally groaned as he scribbled his signature yet_ another_ time.

He'd been doing this all day. The. Whole. Freaking. Day.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver. "This is Roy Mustang speaking."

"Ummm, Mr. Mustang?" A small voice came from the phone.

"Oh! Ms. Ro- Winry. How are you?" Roy asked politely, now smiling, and in a considerably better mood.

It was nice to finally hear a friendly voice after a long and boring day of paperwork. (Besides, Ed and Al were practically his kids, therefore making Winry a part of the 'family.' Talking with her was actually very nice.)

"I'm- I'm freaking out a little-" She cut off with a tiny sob.

"Winry! Is everything alright?! What happened?!" Roy was standing, leaning over the desk as he yelled. Concern was overwhelming him.

Her sobbing suddenly became muffled, and there was strange noises in the background.

"Roy?" Riza's voice let some of the tension fade from his back and shoulders. He sighed with relief.

_Thank God. She's okay._

"Riza? Riza, what's wrong? Are you and Winry okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Though, I think Winry might be having a panic attack of some sort. Winry? Are you okay?" A muffled sound that sounded like a confirmation (You know, the 'mmm hhmm' noise you can make when your mouth is closed.) came over the line.

"The boys left a couple hours before lunch to get spare parts. They're still not back," Riza explained.

Winry's worry was consuming her, leaving her biting her nails and glancing over at the door every few seconds.

"We were hoping that they went to the office with you," Winry called at the phone, knowing she'd be heard. Th tinge of desperation in her voice was evident. Her concern over the disappearance of her two best friends was snowballing.

"What? No, I haven't seen them since I dropped you off this morning! What do you think happened?" Riza turned from the phone to alert Winry of this new development.

Now the teenage blonde's worry was manifesting into hysterical panic. Riza offered her the phone, thinking over the possibilities.

"What?! They're not with you? Where could they be? Are they- Do you think that they-" Her breathing grew uneven, making it too hard for her to continue frantically spew out words.

Her eyes rolled back and her eyes fluttered shut.

Reacting a second too late to her heavy breathing, Riza turned just in time to see Winry fall.

Winry dropped to the ground, phone still in hand.

_She fainted!_

"Riza? Winry?"

Too busy to officially end the call, Riza scrambled over to check Winry's head, which had bashed into the floor.

_Crap, I think she's bleeding..._

Hearing no response, Roy slammed down the phone and left the office.

* * *

><p><em>(This part is earlier in the day, around lunch time.)<em>

Al laughed (at something his brother had just said), a bag of wooden beams in one hand. Ed walked next to him, enjoying the sunlight.

Ed stretching his arms out behind him.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to boring days like this," Ed said through a yawn.

"It's been more than a year now, and I still can't believe where we finally ended up," Al said with a somewhat-dreamy smile.

"I know the feeling."

Al walked slightly ahead, as they passed in front of the mouth of an alleyway.

_WHACK_

Al spun around, looking for the source of the sudden noise.

Instead, he set his eyes on nothing.

Literally, nothing.

His older brother had vanished.

_Where did brother go?_

And that was the last sentient thought Al had before something collided painfully with the back of his head, followed by then being dragged down the alleyway alongside his brother's limp form.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. <strong>

**So, sorry about the content (because it was WAY crappier than usual), and the delay.**

**I know, I know. I really need to work on brining the quality of my writing back up. It's been a while, and I got a little rusty.**

**Also: I need ideas. **

**So, who do _you_ guys think have something against the Elrics? Someone with enough incentive to hate them enough to openly attack? I haven't really developed that part of the story yet so… I'm just kinda wingin' it so far. **

**I'd love some new ideas, and I really need the help.**

**Bye,**

**-Pyro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I only am responsible for the (albeit poorly written and devised) plot.**

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the support, and I really appreciate my dedicated ****readers.**

**Just a question… how do you guys feel about some filler chapters?**

**(And does anyone have an idea for a name of the Elrics' kidnapper?)**

**This chapter is for:**

**flying mint bunny 77 (really appreciated the suggestions; they were really helpful in the writing of this chapter)**

**Reba-chan**

**Vampirsha518**

**GameLord 4BritishBronies**

**PurpleRose20 ( I give a shout out to anyone who recently favorited _either_ of my two stories)**

**KaylaFlaishans**

**Mrymsyn Vyxn**

**DarkWinxGirl**

**Dash24zappshift**

**Aizawa Li **

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>Winry's head was throbbing.<p>

"Ugh…" she groaned. "What happened?" Looking around (careful not to move her head to fast because _fuck_ that hurt), she sat up in bed. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she panicked for a second, before seeing a concerned (but friendly) face.

The Lieutenant.

Letting the blurry haze clear from her eyes, she realized she was in her new room. She could tell by the familiar bedsheets and her dresser that had been haphazardly shoved in the corner. (They hadn't had enough time to get to it yet.)

Riza shushed her, and offered her a glass of water.

"You fainted. Your head hit the ground pretty hard, and I think you gave yourself a concussion. Your temple started bleeding, so I bandage your head. I hope you don't mind. How do you feel?"

Winry's head was pounding, but not nearly as bad as the one time she had _actually_ gotten a severe concussion.

"My head still hurts, and I've got a migraine. But from prior experience, I think I just gave myself a minor concussion."

Riza sighed in relief. Looking over the edge of the bed, she saw A pile of blankets and a pillow. All evidence that Riza had stayed the night to look after her.

"Did you sleep on the floor all night? Oh I'm so sorry!" Winry exclaimed.

"It was no problem. I hope you don't mind, but I have Black Hayate here as well. I felt bad leaving him all alone in my house." Riza pointed to the bundle of sleepy-dog that was curled up next to Winry's feet.

"Oh that's perfectly fine! I love dogs! Thank you, for taking care of me. I owe you one. Sorry you had to deal with all of that," Winry said sheepishly.

Riza waved it aside.

"Nonsense. It really wasn't any trouble. Besides, I was happy to help. You and the boys are practically family."

Winry smiled, happy to have found a new friend in this kind person.

However...

"Ed and Al! What happened to them? The still haven't come back? Oh god I-" Winry gasped in pain, holding her hands to cup her forehead. "Ow!"

"Winry! Calm down, okay? You need to heal, and that's not gonna happen if you keep straining yourself. Roy went out with a search party this morning, and they're still looking for them."

"Last night? How long have I been out for?!"

"About twelve hours. It's eight o'clock now."

"WHAT?!"

Winry's shriek was enough to wake up Black Hayate, and four of her new neighbors.

* * *

><p>Roy was furious.<p>

By each passing minute, his anger was growing, until he was trembling with rage. Havoc was watching his commanding officer seethe with anger from behind. Maria followed next to Jean, both with their guns at the ready. Jean was a better shot than Maria, but she skills of deduction were far superior.

They'd gone to the store, and traced their (the Elrics') steps. Apparently a little boy had asked for their signatures, and they'd also helped repair the roof of a flower shop on the way back. (Al, had been the one to actually use alchemy, and Ed had shown him the key points to strengthen, having more experience.)

_"Dammit guys, where the hell did you disappear to?"_ Havoc muttered under his breath. Though they were not as close, they both did care about the well-being of the two teenagers.

As they passed by an alleyway formed by the ending of two buildings, something caught Maria's eye.

Crouching down, she inspected the muddy ground that began as zoo as you stepped forward into the alley..

It was sloshy, thick mud.

_But we haven't had any rain since early yesterday morning..._

The scorching sun hung in the sky, making Maria sweat, even though she was now under the cool shadow of the buildings. Looking off behind her, Maria realized that all the dirt before you entered the alley had been baked dry by the hot sun.

_So why is this spot all wet?_

"Hey Roy," she called over her shoulder, as she prodded the mind with an ungloved finger. "Come look at this." Walking into the narrow passageway, Jean and Roy gathered behind her, peering over her shoulders.

"I don't see anything."

"Me neither."

She began explaining her reasoning.

"Look at this. Yesterday morning it rained, remember?"

"Yeah. I slipped on my way up the stairs to the office and Jean laughed at me for it," he said as he glared that Havoc, who whistled, looking away.

"Well remember how hot is was the rest of the day? And today, look at how hot it is out here. For god's sake we dumped our jackets in the car, and now you two are sweating through your shirts."

It was true, all three had been walking around in just the standard black shirts for their tops.

"Look at this dirt," she said, gesturing to the dry ground behind them. "Even though this whole strip is in the shadows of these two buildings, they should've dried somewhat by now."

Looking ahead, she squinted her eyes to look further down.

"I think someone wet this ground for a reason."

"To cover their tracks," Jean said with a gasp of realization.

"Exactly."

"But how can we be sure that this has anything to do with the disappearance of the two boys?" Roy put the question out there, for everyone to consider.

"I'm not sure. But it's the best lead we've gotten all morning," Roy began talking with Havoc rapidly, letting Maria 'do her thing.' (Everyone knew that she worked best if you gave her some space in the beginning.)

"Jean," she said, a new tremor in her voice. "Give me your water bottle."

Unsure of where this was leading, he chucked it over. Without even glancing up, she caught it with one hand and hurriedly twisted off the cap.

She began pouring the cold water into her cupped hand.

"Hey!" What are you doing?"

She didn't speak, and just continued rubbing something between her fingers.

Muddy water dribbled down to her elbow, but she paid no mind to that.

"Guys, this is definitely the right spot."

"What? How do you know?" Roy rushed over to her.

"This. This is definitely…"

She trailed off, holding something between her thumb and index finger. She raise her hand.

Dangling limply form Maria Ross' fingers was a clump of long, golden blonde hair.

Unmistakably belonging to Edward Elric.

* * *

><p>Black Hayate wagged his tail, running in circles around Winry's legs.<p>

"Black Hayate! Stop it, you're making me dizzy!" She giggled.

"Black Hayate!" He barked up at her, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. The moment of joy faded fast, and she was left feeling drained and scared once again.

Riza knocked on the closer door softly.

"Winry, are you alright?"

"Yeah. You can come in if you want," Winry offered half-heartedly, sitting down not he bed.

Riza came in, dressed for another day. Standard blue military pants (you know, the ones with the butt-cape thing on the back), black t-shirt, and hair pinned back up in her usual clip. Her boots were newly polished, the worn leather shining.

"Winry, is your head alright?"

Winry nodded, pulling her own boots on. Lacing them up, she straightened, adjusting her jacket. She wore a black skirt, a white tank top and a black blazer-like jacket over that. (What she was wearing _many_ times during Brotherhood.)

"I took some pain medication. I'm fine now."

"Winry, I'm going to join the search party. They've found evidence that the boys were taken."

"Let me come!" Winry said, jumping to her feet. "And no matter what out say I'm going to follow. I'm not abandoning my friends."

"Black Hayate, stay," Riza said sternly, accepting Winry's request. Obeying his master's order, he sat.

"Winry, let's go."

Winry stumbled, still not quite stable on her feet. Riza supported her out of the house, but not before Winry grabbed two wrenches and shoved them into her inside pockets. Just as insurance.

"We're going to meet up with the Colonel, and then we're going to find Edward and Alphonse."

* * *

><p>"Colonel!"<p>

Roy whipped around, to find Riza running towards him. He opened his arms, readily taking her in his arms. She jumped into his waiting arms, and he crushed her into him.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear. "I was so worried that something had happened to you last night when the line went dead. Thanks for calling me back after."

Pulling back, she beamed at him. She turned her head back to see Winry leaning against one of the brick walls that made up the alley.

She rushed over to her, helping her move along. Winry waved her off.

"I'm fine."

"Is your head still bothering you?"

"Winry! Why are you wearing bandages?" Roy asked, concerned.

Both blondes ignore him.

"No, the migraine is fading. It's just really very hot out here," Winry said. "Don't mind me. I'm just gonna rest for a minute, okay? You and Roy- I mean the Colonel," she hastily fixed her mistake, seeing they were not alone. "-should go discuss your evidence or something."

"It's fine," Roy said, chuckling. "We're with friends. No need for those stuffy terms. I'm still just Roy. And besides," he added with a smile at the idea. "I won't really be a Colonel for much longer."

"Right then. Roy, I'm fine. Just worried."

Roy glanced at Riza, and the two seemed to be having a silent conversation. The two seemed to reach an understanding, and Riza then nodded.

"Winry," Roy said, turning to her. "I want to keep you from seeing the bad stuff, and I feel that is is unnecessary for you to see all of our evidence so-"

"I want to see everything," she said shortly. Roy blinked, and Riza smiled. Roy had no ideas what this girl had been through, and the things she could deal with.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Roy, did you know that Ed had his surgery when he was very young? Only eleven years old?" She asked. Not seeing how this was in any way relevant, he nodded slowly.

"Well I helped perform that surgery, and seal off the injury."

Roy looked at her in shock. He hadn't know that. Havoc's conversation with Maria in the background slowed to a stop, having heard her declaration.

"I have performed several surgeries since then, helped a woman give birth without _any_ professional help, and lost both my parents to the Ishvalan War. There isn't much I can't handle anymore, and I won't have anyone babying me when my two best friends need my help."

She stood, defiantly, as she faced the Colonel.

"Show me what you've got so far."

* * *

><p>Ed cracked one eye open. His head hurt like hell, and he had that weird pins-and-needles feeling in his arms as they started to wake up. The joint in his automail leg was stiff, meaning he'd probably been sitting like this for a while.<p>

'Sitting like this' meaning tied to a chair. Two hands handcuffed to opposite sides of the chair frame, unable to touch. Both feet were shackled together. Looking over to the left, he saw that Alphonse suffered from a similar situation, chains pooled around his ankles. (He couldn't quite tell, seeing as they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. And right now, craning his neck didn't sound particularly fun. The back of his head really hurt, and the crick in his neck made him only more irritable.

He nudged his younger brother with his foot, rousing him from his unconsciousness.

"Wha… Brother, where are we?" Alphonse's voice was weak. "Ugh. I think… I think someone hit me in the back of the neck. And-"

He looked down.

"Why are we tied up?!"

"I don't know."

"All I remember is… we went into town to… um…."

Ed nodded slowly, trying to piece together some useful information.

"Yeah! Remember, when we were passing by this… this uh…" He shook his head. "I don't remember. I remember walking behind you, and then someone hit me in the head."

"I…" He didn't finish his sentence, and irritated look took over his face

"I can't remember."

And with each minute that passed, Al's frustration at himself for not remembering grew. And for one of the first times in the last year, they were scared.

"Brother," he whimpered. "I- I don't… I don't know what to do."

For now, Edward couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Winry stormed forward with persistence, head held high. Roy followed closely behind.<p>

It was ridiculous, how she everything in stride with little to no trouble. She was confident in the abilities of her friends, as well as the abilities of Roy's team to recover them. It was flattering, but a little nerve-wracking; knowing that this girl believed in them so much.

She wielded her wrench in one hand, twirling it in her fingers ever so often.

The sun was starting to set; the sky starting to turn a light orange.

Winry's headache had faded to a dull throbbing in the back of her mind, but her determination to find her friends won out over that.

She could just picture them, bleeding and hurt; and that image alone was enough to propel her forward.

God, if anything had happened to those two...

She shook of those thoughts, continuing to follow the trail of dried footprints as the ragtag team wove in between the backs of massive storage units. (yeah, it's very similar to TBOHB, I know. But I didn't have a better idea.)

_"Please be okay guys. Please let them be alright,"_ she whispered to herself, as the sun continued to disappear below the horizon.

* * *

><p>Alphonse neck had a cramp, and Ed's stomach growled loudly.<p>

He was drifting in and out of day dreams, to tired to fully comprehend anything. Everything had a strange, fuzzy quality.

His stomach gave a painful lurch, just as he heard the noises being made by his brother's restless stomach.

_I forgot, with Brother and his appetite, he'll be starving soon!_ Al metally scolded himself for forgetting his older brother's appetite. Even when Al had regained his body, Ed's appetite still remained 'a force to be reckoned with.' Translation: old habits die hard, and while it had started out as sustenance for both him _and_ Al… He still required a lot of food. (And yet he still doesn't gain any weight… Lucky bastard.)

Alphonse knew he could hold out a bit longer than his brother. But judging by the cramps from hell already starting in his stomach, it's had been at least 12 hours since they'd eaten. It would certainly explain the sun's high position in the sky, something clearly seen in the skylight overhead.

The room was spacious than Al expected; in terms of rooms he imagined that were typically used to hold teenagers who'd been kidnapped. The walls were all white, and everything felt unbearably clean and way too organized. Everything in the room was well-worn, and well-cared for. Everything, all the cracks in the wall had been patched up, though clearly not efficiently enough.

Al could generalize this home; easily fit it into a stereotype with a pang of guilt. Until he looked over at his brother, took in his condition. Then… he didn't feel so sorry anymore.

After another moment of examination, he figured why this room was so spacious. This was an old building, probably falling apart and wearing away; if the crumbling structure was anything to go by.

He coughed.

And then wheezed.

Until it turned into a fit of gasping and wheezing. Unintentionally waking up his brother. First his eyebrows pulled together, and he awoke, bleary-eyed.

He was confused for a moment, then concerned.

"Al? Alphonse, what's wrong? Alphonse?!" Ed asked frantically. He rocked the chair, trying to get closer to his brother. Al inhaled sharply, shaking his head. Behind his back, his hands struggled against the ropes tied around his wrists.

His breathing stabilized, and is chest rose and fell steadily.

"I'm… I'm fine. I just think there's a lot of… duct in the air… right now…" Al panted between words. Ed nodded at this explanation, as he continued to supervise his brother's breathing patter fall into a normal routine.

Al's body, while recovering fast, couldn't make up three years of puberty in a year. the regaining strength to even walk on his own and move without assistance had taken months on it''s own. Between being pushed to grow, and trying to recover from (a condition similar to) malnourishment, his body was struggling to keep up.

How to put it… Alphonse was still particularly… fragile. (And more than emotionally this time.)

"Well, well. The princesses have awakened from their slumber. Good morning, _your majesties,_" A mocking voice came from the side.

Unconcerned, Ed looked over.

"Hey. Can you get my brother a glass of water?"

_We'll be out of here in no time, no need to panic,_ a cocky little voice whispered in their heads. Knowingly, they nodes slightly at each other.

_And besides, the Colonel will be out looking for us right now. _Ed thought with a confident smirk. A small feeling of satisfaction bloomed in his chest, seeing the flabbergasted look on the guy's face at the Elrics' unconcerned attitudeI.

_If there's anything I know about Roy..._

Ed recalled the way he'd previously reacted in past situations. How Roy had stayed with every single one of his men, promising to only leave them at a distance where they could- would- catch up to him.

_He'd never abandon anyone on his team._

_And I hope he knows; the feeling is mutual._

And with that, he two boys knew that they were going to be just fine.

The man took a few step closer, a cruel look taking over his face.

"I don't think so. _I'll_ be making the orders here. You two answer to _me._ I'M IN CHARGE HERE!" The man bellowed towards the end of his tirade.

They could have sworn that the very walls shook.

One glance at the other, and the Elrics knew that the best way to deal with this situation was to be quite.

And silently plot their escape route.

Or, play stupid.

Cocking his head to the side, Alphonse stared at the man. He stood straight, his back perfectly perpendicular with the ground. He stood with an air of dignity, holding himself in a way that clearly showed that he'd once had a position of authority.

_He looks __familiar…_ Alphonse mused silently, trying to place this face. With a sound of agreement coming from his brother, he realized he'd spoken aloud.

"Yeah… now that you mention it…" Ed scrunched up his nose in thought.

"Military," Al concluded. "You were in the military."

"Yeah… I know you!" Ed chimed in, now recognizing this guy who looked seriously unamused. "

"You served under-" Ed's face twisted. "Bradley."

"Oh… I remember you now…" Al said with disgust (which, as you all know, is rare for him.) "You were loyal to Bradley. We fought you on the Promised Day."

"Hey wait, weren't you arrested?"

"I almost was," he managed to admit with a sneer. "Thanks to you two brats. But I slipped away in the commotion, after you killed King Bradley, the rightful ruler of Amestris."

"Hey! We weren't even the ones who killed him!" Al protested.

"It doesn't matter! Either way, he was killed because of your meddling! This is your fault!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"You deserve to die."

Ed's cocky look faltered; and he glanced over at his brother.

No way was he losing Al.

"But… You deserve to suffer even more… that's not enough. That's too good for you. You ripped away the greatest leader this country had ever seen."

"He was a psycho! He wanted to kill everyone for his own personal gain!"

"Sacrifices sometimes have to be made for the greater good," he sniffed haughtily.

"And were you ready to became one of those sacrifices? How did you feel about having your soul ripped away; being used as a fuel for a power-hungry overlord?"

"I was going to be one of the survivors; Bradley was going to give me power and you ripped that away from me!" He roared. He quickly reeled himself in, letting a chuckle escape his lips.

"But now… now you're going to understand the pain I felt! It's YOUR turn to suffer!"

"I've lead your precious little friends here, and soon they'll find us. _They'll_ pay for your mistakes." He smiled with contentment. "How fitting that I shall encounter the Fuhrer-to-be on my trip for revenge on behalf of the greatest Fuhrer ever. As well as his little sidekick."

Ed and Al burst out laughing. Their shoulders shook with the effort to hold back the guffaws.

"Oh that's rich! You think you even stand a chance against the Flame Alchemist and The Hawk's Eye! Oh, that's the best thing I've heard ever!"

"Funny… I don't recall saying they were my targets."

The laughter slowly died out.

"I could beat that bastard in his sleep. His desperate blonde too." Ed rolled his eyes at the man's egotistical assumption. No way in hell.

"Maybe not both at once, but they'll be in a defensive stance. What kind of idiots take along a useless civilian to an investigation? Though it's lucky for me; they're just dragging my target much closer to me. Sure makes my life easier."

Ed didn't get it.

Al clearly didn't either.

He smiled, lips curling back at their reactions. Or, what he knew they would be.

"What a shame… looks like you'll soon be in need of a new mechanic."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry about the delay….<strong>

**I don't have an excuse...**

**Anyway, I hate to say this, but I might have to change my posting schedule to one every other week (i.e. once every two weeks.)**

**I really need name ideas so please...**

**Leave any suggestions in the reviews, and I'll be sure to take them into consideration.**

**-Pyro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I only am responsible for the (albeit poorly written and devised) plot.**

**Hey guys! So, this time, I have a legitimate reason for not updating for so long...**

**I might've accidentally killed my computer... Which is kind of ruining my life right now. Seriously, I didn't realize how important my computer was in my everyday life until this happened. **

**Unfortunately, that means I have to write everything from now on through my phone. Which takes FUCKING forever... **

**So, I'm sorry about the delay, and I promise to try and update whenever I can (Sorry to say though, that might be a lot less often now; with the whole broke computer thing. Have you ever tried to type out a** **fanfic chapter that's around 3,000 words long with your thumbs? Cause damn, it's kinda hard.)**

**So this chapter is dedicated to:**

**DarkWinxGirl**

**flying mint kitty 77**

**maiaraiadette**

**crazyhpcfan**

**Purple-Soda-Art (THANK YOU SO MUCH! Even if your comments were all on TBOHB I really appreciate the support and your opinions.)**

**I really am grateful for the help from all of you (especially flying mint kitty 77), because man, I had absolutely no clue how to carry on from the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Ed snarled, lunging forwards, his restraints forgotten. He was jerked back painfully by the metal cuffs on both hands. He would have winced, if fury hadn't been coursing through every vein in his body.<p>

"Don't you go any where near her," he said in an ominous tone, one that promised pain if his command was disobeyed. "Don't you fucking dare. If you even come close enough to breathe the same air as her I will have to second thoughts about hurting you."

Ed bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Alphonse, always the optimistic, tried to push aside his instinctual concern.

"As if you could even come close to her," Al said with a certain confidence. "Right now she'd with the strongest group of people in all of Amestris. Hawkeye, Havoc, Ross, and Hughes," Al said, careful to mention their names in a way that this man would surely recognize.

Their kidnapper froze. He'd forgotten that it wouldn't be just the two (Roy and Riza). There would be others too.

But even in spite of this fact, the man smiled.

_All I have to do... is make one lucky shot. _He thought. Though, it seemed as if he was really just trying to convince himself more than anything else as this point.

He straightened, trying to appear unfazed.

Clearly, by Al's doubtful expression, he wasn't doing a very convincing job.

"Whatever," Ed said impassively after a few seconds. Though his anger was still clearly prominent, he really had no confidence in this guy's plan. "Its not like you'll ever find her. She could be anywhere in Central when they come get us. What'll you do then? Anyway, it's your funeral either way. I just hope you're ready for the receiving end of The Colonel's gloves. It's pretty brutal. Definitely too much for a guy like you to handle." Ed said, remembering several times when he'd seen Roy truly unleash his fury.

"I have methods of finding things out that I want to know just a bribe here, a threat there and I'll have Ms. Rockbell in my hands in now time."

Again, they seemed impassive at the words that promised pain towards their friend's impending pain. But on the inside, they were now more than slightly unsettled.

"I have a name you know," he sniffed indignantly. "My name is-" Ed cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Doesn't matter either way, seeing that you'll be a forgotten pile ash soon enough." Miles seemed thoroughly offended by their assumptions. Even outnumbered, he could beat those stupid, over-glorified officers.

"I'm ready for that bastard. His flames have nothing on what I'll dish out on you little girlfriend."

Ed's ears turned red.

"Wha-what?!" He spluttered. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Brother, is now really the time for that?"

"But don't you worry... I'll try and include everyone in my little revenge plan... If I have the time, maybe I'll try and squeeze in a attention for Mustang's blonde."

* * *

><p>"We have a lock on the warehouse's location," Riza was informed by Maria.<p>

"Good," Riza said with a nod. (They're back in the office, forgive me for making them speak in a more formal manner.) "We should try and get them out as soon as possible. Besides," she said, jerking her head in Winry's direction. "I don't think Ed's girlfriend is handling the separation too well so far."

* * *

><p>Roy was practically sweating buckets at this point. The hot sun was beating down on his entire team, but they refused to give in and go home without the Elrics.<p>

He'd totally abandoned his military jacket. Now he worked in a white dress shirt (Y'know... the one he was always wearing under the stuffy blue jacket...), his standard military boots and pants. He'd rolled up his sleeves as far as they'd go, and his gloves had been haphazardly stuffed in his pants pocket.

He stood leaning against on of the walls of the alley, speaking quietly with Havoc and Winry.

Riza walked over to them, also having abandoned her jacket. She wore the tight-fitting black t-shirt, the belt holding her gun holsters slung low on her hips. She began adjusting them as she spoke to the Colonel.

"We've located the boys. We're still deciding on a plan of action; seeing as we're not sure who captured the boys, and why. We don't know how far they're willing to go, or if they'll hurt either of them," she said calmly as she struggled to adjust the strip of material. Her hands were slippery with sweat, something contributing to her inability to complete the simple task. Havoc simply laughed, and Riza rolled her eyes. Roy smiled, and proceeded to fix it for her.

Winry smiled, her spirits lifted by this bit of news.

(That, and the Colonel, or rather, Roy was being a complete gentleman.)

"We've found them?!" Winry asked, her anticipation to see her best friends growing. "And they haven't been injured?! How do you know?!"

"We had an operative scope out the area." Riza began explaining, trying to quickly put Winry's worries to rest. "From what they overheard, the boys are still alive and breathing. Though, they also overheard that the man who took them was a loyalist to Bradley."

Roy's fingers, which had been working on tightening Riza's belt, froze.

His whole body went rigid

"You don't think it could have been Miles Bennet and Samuel Grile, do you?"

* * *

><p>"Miles Bennet and Samuel Grile were loyal officers to King Bradley," Riza explained while Roy paced around the opening of the alleyway. He was furiously making wild hand gestures at (No, not to. <em>At<em> him.) Havoc, who was doing a decent job of keeping up.

Winry nodded, now understanding at least why Roy had reacted so strongly at first.

But looking back over at him, Winry started to wonder if that was it.

"Why is Roy so worked up over it though?" She asked. Riza shrugged.

"He's just being melodramatic," she said dismissively. "He's totally overreacting. Bennet shot at me during the commotion of the Promised Day. Roy apparently still hasn't forgotten. Oh, that and Grile offered me drink once. Roy was upset over it back then. I guess I know why now.'

"He was a womanizer! He was a complete jerk and would hit on anything wearing a skirt that was breathing!" Roy exclaimed as he stormed over to Riza. He hugged her possessively.

"I knew he was bad from the start!" Roy snarled. "And then he had the audacity to ask you out on a date!"

"I mean to be fair, you were picking up girls right and left like he did," Riza pointed out. "At least most of your 'dates' were just cover from Madame Christmas' bar."

She ruffled his hair with a grin.

"But it's cute to see you jealous for once."

Riza's teasing was probably the only thing that kept him sane that afternoon.

Because roughly ten minutes after this little exchange, they set off for the warehouse, guns at the ready.

And after much debate and arguments from every member of the team, Winry Rockbell stood amongst them.

* * *

><p>Ed was getting impatient.<p>

Mustang was taking his sweet time, and now his foot had fallen asleep. He grimaced at the uncomfortable pins and needles sensation.

This idiot, this Bennley or whatever was really very annoying. He'd boasted about how exactly he would beat the Colonel, and what would come after. While he wasn't very smart or realistic, he was quite funny to listen to.

Ed sighed when he heard a door being broken down. _Goddamit Roy. It's about time. _Alphonse raised his eyebrows. He glanced down at an imaginary watch on his wrist with slight amusement.

"He's late," Ed said flatly. "And I have to use the bathroom."

"Boys!" They recognized Riza's voice shouting, though it was muffled by the walls. "We're coming for you! Hold tight!"

"Yeah guys! Just hang on for a bit longer!" Came a recognizable voice. It was full of determination and underlying strength. And as Ed and Al's faces betrayed their feelings disbelief and panic, Bennett knew he had them cornered.

Judging by their expressions, he had a pretty good guess of who had just called out for the two boys.

His lips curled back into a disgusting smile.

"Well well, looks like I get to save a little time and effort."

Al looked nauseous. Though, Ed had him beaten in that area for the moment.

"Show time."

He paused, before continuing.

"By the way, I really should've mentioned it before. I have a couple of my 'friends' scattered around the building. Sure would be a shame if they ran into your little 'rescue party' before Mustang can save you..."

* * *

><p>Winry peeked around a corner cautiously. Seeing nothing, she waved over at Havoc.<p>

"Over here!" She whispered urgently. The team had been finding nothing but dead ends since they'd arrived. Ever curved hallway they'd followed, had eventually ended with just a wall. It was almost like... some sort of maze. but now, right in front of her, there was a single, unopened door.

He lightly padded over to where she was, and followed her line of sight.

"Nice!" He said, slowly inching towards the door. "Colonel!" He called over his shoulder. "Come one, Ms. Rockbell over here found us a potential entrance!"

No response.

"Huh," he said, baffled by their absence. "I could have sworn they were just behind us." He shrugged.

"Looks like we'll-"

_CRACK_

The butt of a gun came rushing down to meet Havoc's head. He went down hard, falling to the floor.

Winry shrieked, and looked up to meet the cold eyes of her attacker. Dark circles that looked as merciful as those of a great white shark. (I promise, this is just figurative language. i have nothing personal against sharks.)

"Well, now. Looks like I've found myself a little songbird. He smiled, making Winry want to hurl. His eyes were searching her, making her feel something far past the boundaries of uncomfortable.

"Why don't yo using for me, little girl?" He asked, wanting to hear her scream. After all, what better motivation for the rest of that Flame bastard's team? Winry was trembling, and the man smirked.

_Looks like someone's getting scared..._

However, when she looked up, she didn't look scared. He cheeks were red, and her eyes were screwed shut with fierce anger.

She was furious.

Winry, faster than this man's eyes could follow, raised her hand, and threw all of her weight down.

With a sickening crunch, her wrench connected with his skull. He howled in pain, and brought his hands up to try and contain it. A blow to the back of his knees was his downfall. Literally. As he lay on the ground, writhing in agony, Havoc's hand still remained in the air, from when he'd slammed it into this man's leg.

"Thanks, Ms. Rockbell. I owe you one. And I won't play dead for so long next time, alright?"

"No problem. Besides, I think I handled that well enough. Now," she said, hoisting him to his feet. He was nursing a large red welt on his head. Even though he was standing steadily on his feet, Winry wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Let me look at your head." Havoc didn't argue, as he was actually beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

"Then, let's find everybody else. Once we get Ed and Al, we're getting get the hell out of here. Agreed?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

><p>While Riza and Roy had gone in, along with Jean and Winry, Maria and Kain stood guard at the doors. They made sure no one else got in, and no on got out.<p>

Right about now, Roy was very glad that they'd made that decision. The last thing that they needed right now was to lose yet another person in this goddamned maze of a building.

Riza stood behind him, making sure that no one was following them. Or worse, if someone were to attack them. In other words, she was watching Roy's back. As usual.

He scouted ahead, squinting to try and spot something, anything that might be a danger to them. Nothing.

When a man came rushing out at them from the front, Roy didn't even bat an eye as he set the man on fire. Just enough to incapacitate him, and nothing more. He wasn't planning on being responsible for anyone's death today.

Riza, unfazed, stepped around the twitching figure on the floor.

A few minutes later, when a door to their left suddenly opened, Riza was ready. She shot him in the hand, and knocked him out with her fist before he could even say a word.

Needless to say, the two impeccable officers made on unbeatable team.

They continued wandering the building, taking out a new enemy every couple minutes or so.

And finally, they stumbled upon an injured Havoc, and a teenage girl wielding a wrench.

Roy held back a laugh at her weapon of choice. though, as he took a closer look at it, he noticed...

"Good to see you two are still fine, more or less. Are you alright Jean?" He nodded.

"I'll manage, Colonel. lucky for me, I had ms. Rockbell to protect me." Winry flushed four shades of red and sputtered how she'd just been in the right place at the right time.

"Say, Ms. Winry, that wouldn't happen to be blood on your wrench, would it?" Roy asked nervously. Riza gave an inward smile. This girl really had an inner fire. Though this was something Riza had suspected already. How would she have kept Ed in line all these years? (Al, he was another story. He didn't need quite as much scolding.)

Winry laughed nervously.

"You bet it is. If it hadn't been for her, I'd probably be in some serious shit right about now. She took down these two guys before they could even draw their guns," Havoc said. "Lucky for us. What kind of idiot goes into a battlefield with their weapons still sheathed?"

Roy quickly tried to banishing his new-found fear/respect for Winry. Finally succeeding in pushing it out of his mind, he gathered enough composure to propose a new battle plan.

Too bad Riza beat him to it.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. First off, no splitting up, do you understand me? i don't know how we got split up last time, but that's not happening again. We can't afford to lose anyone." She checked to make sure they agreed. They (obviously) did. "Next, we are going to try and remember what hallways we've already been through, They all look practically identical, so this might be hard. I suggest we try marking the walls, or maybe the floors"

They we're clearly following the Lieutenant's thought process, so she continued.

"Next, we find the Elrics, and get this case wrapped up by sunset. No injuries, and don't do anything irrational, reckless, or stupid, you got that?" they all now turned to look at Roy.

"Hey! Why are you all looking at me?! I'm not the only one here who gets a little irrational in the midst of a fight!" Riza, ashamed, hung her head. Roy knew they were both thinking of the same exact thing now. Or rather, the same event.

_If anything happens to me, you had better not break on me like you did that day,_ Roy thought solemnly. Even the voice in his head was serious, and left no room for argument.

_No matter what happens, you'd better stay strong. You'd better fight it, fight the sadness and get up. You can't give up, just because I'm gone. That is unacceptable, and I won't allow it. Not now, and not ever._

_I will not tolerate you to cry anymore_

Riza, however, was thinking along completely different lines.

_I won't cry this time Roy. Because this time, you're not going to get hurt. I will keep you safe, because I failed to do so last time._

_And that's a promise I intend to keep._

For just a second, the circle in her eyes were illuminated, and Riza silently made a vow that she promised to never break.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**I'M SORRY I KNOW I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER I'M SORRY!**

**Whew. Now that that's out of the way...**

**I really do apologize, but typing this chapter out on my phone has been exhausting...**

**Missed you all and I'm really sorry,**

**-Pyro**


End file.
